


Mansión

by Nakuru



Series: Trece páginas [5]
Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-26
Updated: 2009-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rena estaba segura de que algo estaba mal en ese lugar, pero no conseguía recordar qué.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mansión

No había nadie. Ese era un hecho y aun así Rena no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa y saltar al menor ruido, fuese producido por el viento al golpear contra la fachada o por sus pies o los de Mion al caminar lentamente por la vacía mansión.

—Mii-chan —llamó, apenas dando unos pasos más hacia las escaleras y mirando de un lado a otro—, ¿no deberíamos irnos ya?

—Oh, vamos, Rena —respondió Mion deteniéndose en un escalón para mirarla, haciéndole señas con su mano para que la siguiera—. Acabamos de entrar y aun tenemos que buscar. —A su pesar, Rena asintió con su cabeza y Mion continuó subiendo.

Al comienzo no le había parecido un mal castigo por haber perdido en las actividades del día del club, recordó Rena mientras mordía su labio inferior, indecisa, sin moverse del borde de las escaleras.

Satoko y Rika había sido bastante amables al imponerles ir a la vacía mansión que estaba a la venta desde hacia meses, recorrerla y llevarles una prueba de que habían estado allí; más aun si lo comparaba con recorrer el pueblo en uno de los tantos vestidos para los castigos que Mion siempre tenía a preparados.

"¡Será divertido!" había pensado Rena, entusiasmada ante la idea de explorarla e incluso ante la ilusión de encontrar algún inesperado tesoro, pero eso había cambiado en el momento en que tocó el pomo de la puerta de entrada para confirmar si podrían entrar por allí o no y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al tiempo que sintió un repentino dolor en los dedos de su mano derecha, el cual pareció desvanecerse casi al instante.

La inquietud que la había embargado en ese momento sólo aumentó cuando al fin consiguieron entrar por una ventana, y aunque Mion parecía tan animada como siempre, Rena se sentía en medio de una prueba de valor, más ahora que Mion había desaparecido de su vista y sus pasos resonaban en el segundo piso.

—¡Oh! —La repentina exclamación sorprendió a Rena, quien de reflejo puso su pie en el primer escalón, conteniendo la respiración mientras esperaba por algo más. Los silenciosos segundos se le hicieron eternos, pero al final, cuando Mion habló nuevamente desde arriba, soltó un suspiro de alivio—. ¡Encontré algo!

Rena subió rápidamente las escaleras, expectante por el descubrimiento y un poco más animada al saber que ya no tenían razones para pasar mucho más tiempo allí.

—¿Mii-chan? —preguntó en cuanto llegó a la segunda planta.

—Estoy aquí.

A pesar de su aun palpable aprensión, Rena caminó hacia el lugar del que había provenido la voz de su amiga, sin detenerse a mirar la puerta cerrada que estaba en medio del corredor ni fijarse en la innatural desnudes de las paredes.

Rena encontró a Mion en una gran habitación al fondo del pasillo, seguramente la principal, con un viejo y simple reloj de mesa en sus manos que se encontraba detenido, el cual seguramente había estado cubierto de polvo, si el espacio limpio en el borde de la ventana y las manos sucias de Mion eran alguna indicación.

—No es tan bonito —comentó al acercarse, observándolo algo decepcionada, pero Mion se encogió de hombros mientras reía por el comentario.

—Nos sirve de prueba, ¿no?

La sonrisa nerviosa que creyó ver en el rostro de Mion, quien continuaba actuando como si estuviese totalmente despreocupada, hizo que cualquier respuesta muriese en los labios de Rena antes de que pudiese pronunciarla y en vez de eso se encontró insistiendo de nuevo que saliesen de allí.

—Ya es tarde —añadió Rena apresuradamente luego de sugerirlo—, y parece que va a llover.

El que Mion aceptase de inmediato fue suficiente para que Rena confirmase que ella no era la única nerviosa por el lugar, pero prefirió no comentarlo y caminó sigilosamente junto a Mion por el cada vez más oscuro pasillo.

"Ya casi" llegó a pensar Rena al ver el pasamanos de las escaleras, sintiéndose cada vez más impaciente de salir, cuando de repente la puerta -la misma que había ignorado momentos atrás- se abrió.

El sonido causado por esta al abrirse las sobresaltó, causando que dejasen escapar un corto grito de sorpresa; aun así ninguna de las dos corrió y Rena se quedó quieta, observando la extrañamente vacía habitación.

—Que extraño —comentó Mion, ahora obviamente incómoda—. Cuando lo intenté no pude abrirla.

De no ser porque el nerviosismo de Mion cada vez era más notorio, Rena habría pensado que la Sonozaki estaba intentando asustarla, pero el saber que no era así sólo consiguió inquietarla aun más; aun así, no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en la habitación, con la creciente impresión de que algo faltaba allí. ¿Qué era...?

—Vamos, Rena —dijo Mion de repente en voz baja, tomándola de su brazo y obligándola a continuar caminando y Rena así lo hizo, sin mirar atrás a pesar de la tentación de hacerlo, ya que no estaba segura si quería recordar qué era lo que debía estar allí.


End file.
